


Jedno spojrzenie na ciebie i całe moje życie się układa

by kas_delafere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternatywne pierwsze spotkanie, M/M, wspomniany związek Magnusa z Camille
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Camille ciągle wydzwania i Magnus ma tego dość, więc kłamie, że znalazł w końcu kogoś nowego. Na szczęście ma pod ręką nieznajomego chłopaka, który może to jej udowodnić...





	Jedno spojrzenie na ciebie i całe moje życie się układa

**Author's Note:**

> Przeglądałam Tik Toka i, jak to zwykle bywa, przy jednym z nich miałam "tag your otp"  
Tytuł z piosenki [Ruelle _I get to love you_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFB3CCGea0I)
> 
> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO), [ofermod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Kiedy telefon Magnusa zadzwonił po raz kolejny, czarownik w końcu nie wytrzymał. Wstał z kanapy, odebrał połączenie i od razu rzucił do rozmówczyni:

— Zaczekaj.

Doskonale wiedział, kto dzwoni. Ale nie mógł wyłączyć komórki, bo jako Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu musiał być zawsze dostępny. A to znaczyło, że nie mógł nawet zablokować numeru Camille – chociaż mógł ją zablokować wszędzie indziej, dlatego nie miała prawa wstępu do Pandemonium.

Przeciskał się przez tłum, aby wyjść na zewnątrz, ale za bardzo się nie spieszył. Camille może poczekać. Tyle razy to on musiał na nią czekać…

Odganiając te myśli, Magnus wyszedł na zewnątrz, przed klub. Tutaj nadal było głośno, ale już nie na tyle, żeby nie mógł rozmawiać.

— Przestań do mnie wydzwaniać — powiedział do telefonu, spacerując przed wejściem. — Już kogoś mam.

— _Och, _Magnus, myślisz, że naprawdę w coś takiego uwierzę?

Magnus wywrócił oczami.

— Nie wierzysz mi? — syknął.

Rozejrzał się szybko; tuż obok stał wysoki mężczyzna, z czarnymi, potarganymi włosami, rękoma założonymi na piersi, ubrany na czarno, w skórzaną kurtkę i rękawiczki bez palców. Wyciągał szyję w bok, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem w przeciwną stronę, niż wejście do klubu. Z profilu wyglądał tak dobrze, że Magnus nie mógł do niego nie podejść.

— Proszę bardzo. Odbierz — powiedział jeszcze do telefonu (udając, że kieruje te słowa do swojego nieistniejącego chłopaka), po czym przysunął go do twarzy nieznajomego akurat w momencie, kiedy ten wciągał powietrze i otwierał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Lub nawet kogoś zawołać.

Chłopak – mógł mieć dwadzieścia parę lat – spojrzał zdumiony na Magnusa. Po drugiej stronie jego szyi widniała wielka runa, _odbicie._

— Słucham? — odezwał się zdumiony Nocny Łowca do telefonu.

Magnus nie miał czasu na przeklinanie swojego nieszczęsnego farta – skąd miał wiedzieć, że ten mężczyzna jest Nefilim! – tylko zabrał komórkę z powrotem.

— Widzisz? — powiedział do Camille. — Nie dzwoń więcej.

Rozłączył się, nie pozwalając jej dojść do słowa. Odetchnął głośno i spojrzał na Nocnego Łowcę, który nawet tego nie zauważył, bo był zbyt zajęty zaglądaniem Magnusowi w dekolt koszuli. Nie, żeby Magnus miał coś przeciwko. Doskonale wiedział, jak wyglądał i był z tego dumny.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i powoli uniósł rękę, aby przyłożyć od dołu dwa palce do podbródka Nefilim i unieść lekko jego głowę.

— Oczy mam wyżej — wymruczał, kiedy chłopak spojrzał na jego twarz.

Magnus pozwolił sobie na rozkoszowanie się delikatnym rumieńcem i wpatrującymi się w ziemię oczami Nocnego Łowcy tylko przez moment.

— Jestem Magnus — przedstawił się i opuścił dłoń, przykładając ją do piersi Nefilim.

— Alec — odparł chłopak, a jego wzrok tylko chwilowo zatrzymał się na rozpiętej koszuli Magnusa, zanim z powrotem skupił się na oczach czarownika.

Magnus czuł, jak serce Aleca szybko bije i uśmiechnął się szerzej z dumy, że wywołał taką reakcję. Alec również się uśmiechał, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Dziękuję za pomoc — powiedział czarownik. — Moja eks nie chciała się odczepić.

— Alec! Jace! — zawołał kobiecy głos z wejścia do klubu.

Nocny Łowca od razu odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, po czym potrząsnął głową i zaczął się tłumaczyć Magnusowi:

— Powi-powinienem, naprawdę, eee, musiałbym… Jestem z mis… znaczy, _na_, jestem na…

Alec był naprawdę uroczy, ale Magnus nie chciał go dalej zawstydzać.

— Prawda. Powinieneś wrócić do misji.

— Prawda — powtórzył Alec, po czym wręcz _uciekł_ od Magnusa, wchodząc do Pandemonium.

Zaraz za nim wbiegł drugi Nocny Łowca i dopiero wtedy do Magnusa dotarło, co to oznacza.

Nocni Łowcy zabijają demony. Mają misję w jego klubie. _Ergo,_ w jego klubie są demony. Magnus zmarszczył brwi i poprawił marynarkę, po czym pewnym krokiem ruszył do środka, od razu skupiając się na Nefilim.

Znał swój klub na tyle dobrze, że doskonale wiedział, gdzie zakraść się do oddzielonej kotarami części tak, aby nikt go nie zauważył. Zawrzało w nim, kiedy zorientował się, że wszyscy obecni – oprócz trzech Nocnych Łowców – są demonami.

Szybko utworzył magiczną barierę, aby mieć pewność, że żaden demon nie ucieknie – ani że nikt przez przypadek do nich nie dołączy. Chwilę później usłyszał krzyk i ze zdumieniem zobaczył nikogo innego, jak Clary _Fray, _biegnącą w stronę demona, którego blond Nefilim planował zabić. Magnus od razu złapał ją w pasie i odsunął, ale jej okrzyk i tak sprawił, że walka zaczęła się na dobre. Magnus nie mógł pomóc, bo cała jego moc skupiała się na ochranianiu jego i Clary, która _wybitnie_ nie chciała dać się ochraniać.

Nie dziwił się jej – przecież byli dla niej obcy.

Na szczęście pozostali Nefilim byli bardzo skorzy do pomocy, bo zarówno Alec, jak i blondyn skupili się na dotarciu do Magnusa i Clary, a towarzysząca im Nocna Łowczyni poszła ich śladem.

Kiedy wszystkie demony zostały pokonane, Clary natychmiast chciała odejść, ale Magnus nie mógł jej na to pozwolić.

— Clary, poczekaj. Powiadomię twoją matkę — poprosił, trzymając ją stanowczo za nadgarstek.

— Znacie się? — zapytał blondyn. Magnus z chęcią by go zignorował, ale Clary wpatrywała się w niego swoimi wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami.

— Nie znam go — oznajmiła.

To wystarczyło blondynowi, który złapał Magnusa za nadgarstek i zacisnął mocno dłoń.

— Jace — rzucił ostro Alec, kładąc rękę na ramieniu blondyna.

— Jestem Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, Nocny Łowco, więc radzę ci, abyś mnie puścił — syknął Magnus. Tylko obecność Aleca powstrzymała go przed pokazaniem swoich prawdziwych oczu, ale pstryknął i pozwolił, aby niebieska mgła otoczyła jego dłoń.

Alec zacisnął rękę na ramieniu swojego znajomego.

— _Jace_ — mruknęła Nocna Łowczyni, wchodząc między niego a Clary. Kiedy stracił ją z oczu, od razu puścił Magnusa, aby przesunąć się i spojrzeć na rudowłosą. — Hej, jestem Isabelle Lightwood. Mów mi Izzy — przywitała się z Clary, kompletnie nie przejmując się Magnusem. Uśmiechała się do dziewczyny. — Ci dwaj to moi bracia, Alec i Jace. Jesteśmy Nocnymi Łowcami, zabijamy demony.

_Lightwood. _Dzieci szefostwa Instytutu Nowojorskiego. Magnus spojrzał szybko na Aleca, który stał przy bracie, ale zaraz skupił się z powrotem na Clary.

— Chcę wrócić do domu — oznajmiła, stojąc dumnie, mimo że nadal wyglądała na przerażoną.

— Pozwól mi skontaktować się z twoją matką — nalegał Magnus.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? — warknęła Clary, próbując wyszarpać się z jego uścisku. Nie zauważyła, że Isabelle subtelnie stanęła tak, że nawet gdyby Clary się udało, to wpadłaby na Nocną Łowczynię.

— Jocelyn Fairchild przychodziła do mnie za każdym razem, kiedy widziałaś coś ze Świata Cieni, naszego świata, abym wymazał ci pamięć — wyjaśnił Magnus. Zerknął kątem oka po Nefilim; Alec marszczył czoło, jakby o czymś głęboko myślał. — Uciekała od… innych Nocnych Łowców, więc zmieniła nazwisko.

— Zaraz — wtrącił Alec, prostując się. Wpatrywał się w Clary zmrużonymi oczami. — Jocelyn Fairchild? Żona Valentine’a? — Zrobił krok do przodu, emanując gotowością do walki, więc Magnus obrócił się tak, aby chociaż w części zasłonić Clary. — Ona jest _córką Valentine’a?_

— Mój ojciec nie nazywał się Valentine! — powiedziała oburzona Clary. — Nie wiem, kto to!

Jace wydawał się rozdarty. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z zaciśniętą szczęką.

— Alec — odezwała się Isabelle. — To wszystko da się wyjaśnić.

— Izzy!

— Pozwólmy Magnusowi skontaktować się z Jocelyn — nalegała Isabelle. — Nie możemy działać pochopnie, sam zawsze nam to powtarzasz.

Alec zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odetchnął, po czym zwrócił się do Magnusa, który zmierzył go wzrokiem.

Alec wyglądał naprawdę seksownie, taki tuż po walce i na dodatek wkurzony. Dobrze, że nie na Magnusa.

— Czego potrzebujesz?

Magnus spojrzał na swoją rękę, którą przytrzymywał Clary, aby nie uciekła. Isabelle od razu założyła ramię na barki Clary, dzięki czemu Magnus miał obie dłonie do dyspozycji.

— Cudnie — mruknął. Pstryknął i wyczarował kawałek papieru oraz długopis. Napisał szybką wiadomość, kolejnym pstryknięciem podpalił ją i wysłał do Jocelyn. — Teraz musimy poczekać — ogłosił.

Nie oglądając się na Nocnych Łowców, skierował się na kanapę i wyczarował sobie drinka. Usiadł na samym środku i założył ręce na oparcie. Kiedy Isabelle zaciągnęła Clary i usiadła z jednej jego strony, zakleszczając Clary między sobą a nim, miał nadzieję, że Alec dołączy po drugiej stronie. Tylko trochę się zawiódł, kiedy Nefilim zatrzymał się przed Clary – jego brat za nią, za kanapą – bo dzięki temu Magnus mógł się bezkarnie mu przyglądać.

Odsłonięte przedramiona i dłonie w tych rękawiczkach były szczególnie przyjemnym widokiem.

Alec miał _naprawdę długie palce._

Kiedy niedaleko otworzył się portal, wszyscy zareagowali tak samo – z nieufnością. Magnus już przywoływał magię, ale odetchnął, kiedy pierwszą osobą, jaką zauważył, była jego znajoma.

— Dot — przywitał się i wstał. — I Jocelyn — dodał, kiedy ta wyszła z portalu za czarownicą.

— Mamo! — zawołała Clary i rzuciła się w ramiona matki.

Przytulały się, Clary mamrotała do Jocelyn o wydarzeniach tego wieczoru, ale nie dało się ukryć, że Nocni Łowcy nadal byli spięci i przygotowani do walki.

— Uspokój swoją drużynę, ładniutki — westchnął Magnus.

— No, nic się nie… — zaczął blondyn, na co Magnus prychnął i machnął ręką. — Co? — zapytał zdziwiony Nocny Łowca.

— Nie mówiłem do ciebie — oświadczył Magnus. Wstał i zrobił dwa kroki do Aleca, stając tuż przy nim. — Mówiłem do _ciebie._

Alec przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Magnusa z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym odchrząknął.

— Spocznij — rzucił do rodzeństwa. Spojrzał na brata i cofnął się o krok.

_Ach, _pomyślał Magnus i westchnął. _Nadal w szafie? _

— Magnusie, dziękuję — odezwała się Jocelyn, skupiając na nowo uwagę wszystkich na właściwym problemie.

— Chciałbym przypisać sobie całą zasługę, ale Lightwoodowie mi _trochę_ pomogli.

— Trochę! — roześmiała się Isabelle.

— Dziękuję. — Jocelyn skinęła im głową. — Chciałabym zabrać Clary do domu i wszystko jej wyjaśnić.

— Nie możemy was ot tak puścić — zaprotestował Alec. — Macie powiązania z Valentine’em. Byłaś w Kręgu — oskarżył Jocelyn.

Magnus chciał rozładować napięcie, więc stanął tak, aby być w polu widzenia Aleca. Chciał przemówić Lightwoodom do rozsądku, przypomnieć im, że skoro ich rodzice byli w Kręgu i się nawrócili, to z pewnością inni też mogą.

— Maryse i Robert również, ale pozwolono im prowadzić Instytut — oznajmił.

Alec spojrzał na niego ostro, a Magnus pojął, że przez jego słowa napięcie tylko wzrosło.

— Co?! — rzuciła Isabelle, wstając i podchodząc do Magnusa. — Nie mają runy Kręgu.

Magnus spojrzał za siebie na Jocelyn, ale zbliżające się kroki Jace’a spowodowały, że skupił się z powrotem na Lightwoodach.

— Nie znam szczegółów, ale zakładam, że przed Powstaniem zmienili stronę i zawarli umowę z Clave — powiedział spokojnie. — Zapewne zostali ułaskawieni w zamian za pomoc.

— Mogę… Mogę iść z Clary do Instytutu — odezwała się po chwili ciszy Jocelyn. — Tam wszystko jej wyjaśnię, a wy będziecie mieli nas na oku.

— Jocelyn, nie, nie będę mogła iść z wami — rzuciła Dot. — Podziemni nie mają wstępu do Instytutu.

— Dokładnie — oznajmił Alec. — Ale przystajemy na tę ofertę.

— Damy sobie radę, Dot. Tylko daj znać Luke’owi — powiedziała Jocelyn i przytuliła czarownicę.

Magnus spodziewał się, że chcą wymienić między sobą jeszcze jakieś informacje, więc zdecydował, że rozproszy pozostałych Nefilim.

— Nie wiedziałem, że nie ujawniono przed wami przeszłości rodziców — oświadczył, wpatrując się zwłaszcza w Aleca. — Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe.

— Coś ty — westchnęła Isabelle. — Dobrze, że w końcu wiemy.

— Tak — zgodził się Jace. — Maryse i Robert mnie przygarnęli… Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że byli w Kręgu.

Alec westchnął i przydusił palce do nasady nosa. Magnus od razu do niego podszedł, zapominając o pozostałej dwójce.

— Ból głowy? — zapytał cicho.

Alec zerknął na niego i skinął lekko, nie komentując ich bliskości.

— Adrenalina schodzi — przyznał. — I ichor drażni.

— Tsk — syknął Magnus. — Ichor pewnie robi swoje. Mogę? — zapytał, unosząc ręce otoczone niebieską mgłą. Alec spojrzał na jego dłonie, więc Magnus zakręcił nimi zgrabnie. — Obiecuję, że moja magia niczego nie pogorszy.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na ustach Nefilim, który zaraz potem skinął głową. Magnus nie musiał go dotykać, aby jego magia zadziałała, ale Nocny Łowca tego nie wiedział. Przyłożył jedną dłoń do jego skroni, a drugą do mostka i naparł na Aleca, jakby fizycznie musiał wepchnąć w niego magię. Doskonale poczuł, jak Alec zadrżał i odetchnął głęboko, przymknąwszy oczy. O ile Magnus mógł wpatrywać się w piwne oczy Aleca godzinami, to przyglądanie się jego czarnym, gęstym rzęsom też było przyjemne.

— Lepiej? — zapytał cicho, szeptem.

— O wiele — odpowiedział Alec zachrypniętym głosem.

Byli tak blisko, że Magnus mógłby oprzeć swoje czoło o czoło Aleca. Zamiast tego pogłaskał go kciukiem obok kącika oka i odsunął się o krok.

— Dobrze — powiedział głośno, odwracając się na pięcie i rozkładając ręce. — Jeden portal pod Instytut, się robi.

— Poczekaj — zawołała Isabelle. Odwrócił się do niej zdziwiony i poczekał, aż do niego podejdzie. — Mogę cię prosić o długopis? Albo marker.

— Możesz — odparł i pstryknął. Między jego palcami pojawił się marker, którym zawirował, zanim go jej podał.

— Dziękuję — oznajmiła Isabelle i złapała go za rękę. Podciągnęła rękaw jego marynarki i… napisała mu na przedramieniu numer. Pochyliła się bliżej. — To Aleca — wyszeptała i odsunęła się z szerokim uśmiechem.

Magnus strząsnął rękaw, aby zasłonił jego skórę, i odwzajemnił uśmiech Nocnej Łowczyni. Być może Alec nie jest całkowicie w szafie.

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho i zatarł ręce. — Okej. Portal. — Rozpostarł ręce i zgrabnymi, kwiecistymi ruchami usunął bariery dookoła kotar, po czym zamaszyście otworzył przejście tuż przed Instytut. — Zapraszam.

Pierwsza przeszła Isabelle, za nią Jocelyn i Clary, a potem Jace. Alec zawahał się, zanim przeszedł, na co Magnus się uśmiechnął.

— Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić? — zapytał Nocnego Łowcę.

Alec zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi. Magnus uchylił kawałek rękawa, pokazując mu, co jego siostra napisała.

— Och — rzucił Nefilim, rumieniąc się. — Um. Możesz.

Magnus posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

— Zadzwonię — potwierdził. — Może jeszcze dzisiaj.

Alec skinął głową i zniknął w portalu. Magnus zamknął go pstryknięciem.

— Nawet nie odczekasz trzech dni? — skomentowała Dot, uśmiechając się chytrze.

— Po co czekać — skomentował Magnus. — A poza tym, ta zasada jest przereklamowana. — Wyciągnął telefon i podwinął rękaw, aby wpisać w niego numer. Zamyślił się i uniósł wzrok na czarownicę. — Ile godzin powinienem odczekać?

Dot zaśmiała się na głos i machnęła na niego ręką, wychodząc.

Magnus stwierdził, że pośle Alecowi SMS-a, aby Nocny Łowca też miał jego numer. Poprosił w nim też o informację, kiedy będzie mógł rozmawiać.

A nuż to Alec nie będzie mógł się doczekać i sam zadzwoni, zamiast odpisać.

Czuł, że Alec coś w nim otwiera. Coś, co Magnus zamknął w sobie po Camille.

Magnus popukał się komórką w wargę. Nie mógł się doczekać tego, co przyniesie mu Alec Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> [tik tok, który mnie natchnął](http://vm.tiktok.com/NdkKNE/)
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
